gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Becky Jackson
Becky Jackson is a student at William McKinley High School. She made her first appearance in Wheels. She is a member of the Cheerios, Sue's understudy, and is one of the few characters on the show with Down's Syndrome. She is portrayed by Lauren Potter. Biography Becky was born with Down's Syndrome. In Wheels, she is a social outcast and has very few friends, with the exception of Brittany. She later tries out for the Cheerios, to which she is accepted. She is shown to be Sue's understudy, following her direction and always being with her. Season One Becky first appears in Wheels. In the episode, New Directions are having a bake sale to fundraise for the handicap bus to sectionals. Brittany is out of her wheelchair, to Quinn's dismay, and is walking through the cafeteria with Becky. Finn tells Quinn that they are actually friends, and Puck mentions that Brittany is always cheating off of Becky's test papers in math class. Becky praises Santana for being a cheerleader. Brittany then encourages her to buy a cupcake, but Becky can't because she has no money. So, Brittany gives a dollar to Becky, who buys the first cupcake of the bake sale. Later, Sue and Will are holding tryouts for the Cheerios. Typically of Sue, she doesn't accept anyone, but to Will's surprise, she accepts Becky, who tried out with a jump rope routine. Will believes Sue has alterior motives, but unknown to him she actually feels sympathetic for Becky, having a sister who also has Down's Syndrome, saying that she just wants to be treated like everyone else. In The Power of Madonna, Sue is telling the Cheerios, Becky among them, about the power of Madonna, and that they must date a younger man. She also says that she will acknowledge that members of the Cheerios no longer have a last name. Using Becky Jackson as an example, she says that from now she is just 'Becky'. Becky is pleased and claps joyfully. In Home, she is seen in a flashback watching Sue make 'The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse', a shake made to help you lose weight. Becky is disgusted by the ingredients. She is later seen getting weighed by Sue, losing two pounds. Sue says that she is no longer an outcast, and that she is just like every other teenaged girl in America: sadly obsessed with vanity. Becky is mentioned by Burt in Theatricality, accusing Finn of calling her a retard after overhearing him say fag in the presence of Kurt. Season Two In Audition, Becky is watching tryouts with Sue. She shows surprise when Finn try's out, and says his performance is embarrassing.thumb|300px|right In Britney/Brittany, Becky informs Sue at the pep assembly that she just found out the Glee Club is doing a Britney Spears song. Sue puts her on red alert, and tells her to perform a rehearsed citizens arrest to anyone who might not be able to control their hormones. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she''' '''dressed up as Sue for the Halloween. She trick-or-treats at the school for the Take Back The Night Club, but Will tells her that he forgot to bring candy for the occasion. Becky demands a chocolate bar, but Will says he has been to busy focusing on Rocky Horror. Becky quotes Sue, saying Rocky Horror is an abomination. She then shows Will a prerecorded tape of Sue's Corner, claiming that Rocky Horror pushes too many boundaries. In Never Been Kissed, she briefly appears after the girls performance of Start Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer, giving a note to Will from Sue, saying she wants to see him in the Auditorium. In The Substitute after becoming principal, Sue has apparently made Becky her personal secretary. Becky wears a headset and is often seen carrying a clipboard. Becky claims that people need to have an appointment to see Sue and is later scolded by Sue for letting Mercedes in without one. Becky supports Sue's idea to get rid of junk food and is angered by the students rebelling against Sue. In Furt, Becky is still Sue's secretary and briefly appears as she takes Sue's letters to be delivered. She is then seen looking on into Sue's office when Doris Sylvester shows up. In A Very Glee Christmas, Becky plays a role similar to that of the Grinch's dog, Max. She switches the tub of secret santas with a tub full of Sue's name only so that only Sue gets gifts. Later she assists Sue in stealing the presents from the Glee Club, dressed as Max the dog. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Becky gives chicken cutlets to members of the Cheerios to enhance their physical appearance for their performance. She is also seen when Sue when she purchases the 'A950', a cannon that she plans to use in her Cheerios performance at regionals. Later, Becky "baptizes" the Sue-Clear Weapon with a bottle of whiskey. In Silly Love Songs, Becky tells Finn she loves him (like many other girls in the school) and gives him a candy heart with the message "Be Mine", also asking him the same question. He says he will keep her posted. Later, she appears at Finn's kissing booth with several dollars, and tells Finn she wants tongue. Finn takes one dollar, and kisses her on the cheek, though she is still pleased. Becky is mentioned in Comeback by Emma, who says it was her who found Sue's suicide note. Becky has a brief appearance in Blame it on the Alcohol, playing the xylophone to begin and end the morning announcements given by Sue about Will's alleged alcoholism. Personality Becky is kind and sweet-hearted, and wants to be treated just like everyone else. She makes the ambitious move to try out for the Cheerios, and in the end is successful. Though she still has her positive attitude, she seems to have absorbed so of Sue's personality into her own, though she doesn't realize that this attitude is negative. Notes *In Wheels, Becky is the only person to try out and make it on to the Cheerios. *Blame it on the Alcohol is the first episode that Lauren Potter, as Becky, is shown in the opening credits. Quotations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios